Courtney Says
by Calamity Now
Summary: She looked at her naked finger, there was even tan lines there she had been wearing it so long. 6 years since they first got married, and not once had she taken it off until now. It felt good - it felt free. OC x C, DxC. Violence, swearing, warned.
1. Fall To Pieces

**A/N: Okay, latest story! Duncan will be coming in later chapters. This is a dark story with abuse, swearing, rape, violence, and everything else you can think of. Consider yourself warned.**

**Edit: Sorry to those who read this story when everything was in bold. I fixed it now!!!  
**

**--**

_Everyone tells me I should forget about you, you don't deserve me. They're right, you don't deserve me, but I deserve you_

_- Unknown_

**-- **

I walked into the living room with Nathan trailing behind me. I glanced at the clock up on the wall and cursed under my breath as I saw the toys scattered across the floor. I set Nathan down on the couch and started picking up his toys as fast as I could and throwing them into his toy box. If Stephen came home while the toys were scattered everywhere…I don't even want to know what would happen. My lawyer and friend Madeline Lane keeps telling me to press charges. But I doubt I ever could.

The front door opened, and I took a deep breath as I reached out to grab the little giraffe stuffed animal. I could hear his footsteps come up towards me and I did my best not to cringe as I stared at his Rockport shoes.

"Hey honey." His voice was gentle, but I've been fooled before. I got to my feet and smoothed down my now wrinkled shirt. He had a giant bouquet of red roses just like all the other times, except this time there were five more than the last. I don't know if there were really enough room in the vase since the other roses were still alive.

I looked down at the roses he gave me and walked over to Nathan, Stephen definitely didn't expect that. But I ignored him and brushed my son's skin. "I bought them just for you. To say I'm sorry." His voice was a little strained as he spoke, but I pretended I didn't hear it. I wouldn't be broken. Not yet.

"You shouldn't have to buy me a bouquet of flowers a week Stephen." I said and lifted my son and walked towards the door. "I'm going next door to see Bridgette. Nathan and Sara get a long really well." I said over my shoulder and slipped on my flats before he could say anything else. Probably fuming. I was going to regret that later for sure.

Nathan started fussing in my arms so I set him down on the ground and he started running across the back yard onto their grassy half of it. The yellower more used side of the lawn. Or as I like to call it, the underachievers side of the lawn. But it's the more fun side that Nathan seems to love. Maybe it's the jungle gym that he and Sara play on for hours.

Bridgette was sitting out on her cheap patio set reading a book, she looked up at me and smiled as I walked over to her. I took a seat next to her on the dirty white chair and looked on to Nathan, trying to get up onto the trampoline.

"I got a giant bouquet of roses again." I said and rolled my eyes. "I'm so sick of the dead petals falling off everywhere."

Bridgette smiled politely and took a drink of her iced tea. "Maybe you should start giving me the roses Stephen brings home." She nudged me with her elbow, then her face turned serious, "Geoff was going to call the cops you know." her voice lowered and she reached ouch and grabbed my hand. "Seriously Court. You've got to do something about this."

I shook my head and stole a sip from her drink like a little kid. "I'm serious. It's okay. We're starting counseling tomorrow and everything." I smiled falsely, we were starting counseling -- for the third time.

"Alright then." she squeezed my hand again before letting go, and looking towards my kitchen window. "He's watching us you know." her amber eyes grew a little wider, I knew she was worried about when I had to step in there again. "You want to come in? Maybe we could invite Stephen over for dinner. That could help with the anger…" her voice trailed off. I shrugged.

"It'll be fine. I just need to be here a few hours and he'll cool down. Have a drink or two. And just be himself again." My whole body was using everything it could just to remain normal with him staring at us. Me. Watching my every movement. It's scary. Like doing something bad as child and knowing your mom saw you do it.

"Should we have a drink or two?" she wiggled her eyebrows and slapped me on the arm. "Just enough to have a little fun." Her grin widened. I scoffed.

"Yeah right. Two shots and I'm gone. And, we have kids." I nodded my head towards our pair of four year olds jumping on the giant trampoline. "Who's lives happen to depend on ours. So, I doubt it's a very good idea Bridgette."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and propped her head up on her hand. "Then this weekend." Her eyes got big, "We're still so young Courtney. This weekend we should go down to the club, just you and me and have fun like we did in college." She wiggled in her seat like she was dancing and slapped my arm again. "What do you say? Brilliant idea or what?"

Everything in my head told me not to do it, but my body, or so cliché as my heart told me to do it. "Okay. One night. And we have to set something up to distract Stephen. So maybe Geoff could take him out for drinks?"

Bridgette nodded. "Consider it done." she smiled wickedly, "Geoff would do anything to get his hands on a little bit of me." She winked and stood up. "Let's go in. Your husband is seriously creeping me out now." I looked over my shoulder and he was still there, might as well have had holes cut out in the newspaper for his eyes it was so obvious.

"Alright." I looked over to Nathan, "We're going inside now!" I called out to them, and they both crawled out from the net around the trampoline and ran towards us.

_"Oh my god. Look how gorgeous that guy is Courtney." Gwen whispered and pointed to the well dressed business man sitting alone at a booth in the corner. "I wish I wasn't dating Duncan…"she sighed dreamily and filled a pot full of coffee, shoving it in Courtney's direction._

_"Your table Gwen." Courtney said without looking up from the mugs on the tray. _

_"He's so gorgeous." Gwen insisted until Courtney looked up. When her eyes landed on the man Gwen was talking about her heart stopped. Gwen grinned and nudged the pot of coffee a little closer. "I told you so." _

_Courtney took it this time without a second thought and walked over to the man sitting in the far booth with a big smile on her face. She had her eyes on the target and every thought in her body was radiating the word 'sexy'. She knew she was gorgeous, she was hot shit. She was a CIT for god's sake! _

_As if the man could hear her thoughts he looked up from his newspaper. Time stopped, but she kept walking forward until she was standing a foot away from him holding out the fresh pot of coffee. _

_"Coffee sir?" She asked and began pouring it without waiting for an answer. _

_"Sure…" He said slowly and a smile crossed his face. Her heart sped up, but she kept control of herself as she pulled out the little note pad from her apron. _

_"What can I get you?" She asked, cocking her hip out just a little bit. _

_"Your number would be nice." he said smoothly, and looked up at her with his chocolate eyes. She could've melted at that moment, but her mind knew what it wanted, and she wouldn't blow it. _

_"I'm sorry. I don't give out my number." She said it with a smile. As if to say, 'so you'll have to come back and see me'. _

_"Then the breakfast special." The man said, _

_Courtney wrote down 'B.S.' on her sheet of paper and touched his shoulder, "It'll only be a minute." she said and turned around and walked back over to the counter of the diner, feeling the man's eyes on her the whole 10 meters of the way. _

_Gwen grabbed Courtney and pulled her behind a giant trolley of dishes, "So? What happened?" Gwen asked, and it was a typical girl moment, as Courtney described word for word what happened. Gwen's face fell as she said how she couldn't give him her number. "Why would you do that? He was eating right from the palm of your hand!" Gwen hissed. _

_"Oh Gwen. And you wonder why Trent ran off with Heather." Courtney teased -kind of- and earned herself a sharp glare from the former goth girl. "Look, I'm a straight A student, and I know things. And I know that if I just give him what he wants it'll be no fun." she paused and looked over at him through the spaces between plates. "Anyways. I'm sure he'll be the kind to spend big bucks on a prize like me." She raised her eyebrows at the word prize, making Gwen almost sick. _

_"Alright. Well if he doesn't come back tomorrow then don't say I didn't tell you so." Gwen said. _

_A bell rang, breaking them out of their conversation and the man's Breakfast Special was sitting on the ledge. Courtney picked it up and winked at Gwen as she passed and walked over to her perfect guy. Gwen rolled her eyes and watched, seeing as the little old couple just walked out of the diner and there was no one else in there. _

_"It's nice and hot." Courtney said as she set down the food in front of him, and she poured another mug full. Mystery man said his thanks and he smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked._

_"Yes, actually there is." The man said, Courtney cocked an eyebrow. "You could give me your name." _

_Courtney smiled slowly, and she shook her head before walking back to the counter. He watched her in disbelief. Obviously this girl was one of a kind. Obviously she was a breed he's not used to. _

_Gwen's jaw was dropped as Courtney came back with that annoying triumphant smirk of hers. "See, I told you he'd like me more." She smirked and pulled up a stool from under the counter. Gwen did the same and they waited for more customers as their gossiped._

"We should be heading back now." Courtney said and she took Nathan's small hand into her own. "Ready to go see daddy Nathan?" Courtney asked in a patronizing voice. Nathan nodded and he waved goodbye to Sara as they walked out the door. It had been a few hours since she first left their house and it was already getting dark. "Go to your room until dinner, alright Nathan? Daddy and I are going to have a little talk."

"Kay." Nathan said and kicked a rock all the way back to their side of the lawn, where it was green and manicured.

Courtney placed her hand on the back door and took a deep breath before opening it. The house was silent, and they both walked on eggshells as they walked across the kitchen and into the living room. Courtney went first, taking another deep breath, her fingers grazing the switch blade in her pocket from Duncan. As if his recklessness and fearlessness could rub off onto her. Every thought in her head was of being the toughest girl in the world. Someone no one could ever hurt. It had worked in the past.

"Stephen…" Courtney projected her voice across the room, until she saw her husband sitting in his arm chair smoking a cigar. "We're back." her voice cracked.

Stephen didn't answer, he just dragged his cigar deeply. She saw that he had drank a good amount of the whisky in the bottle. She held onto it tighter.

"I'm just going to make some dinner alright? And Nathan's going to play in his room." Courtney said and on cue Nathan started tip toeing towards the hall.

"Wait." Stephen said, and his son stopped dead in his tracks. Her heart was beating fast as it could, and she slowly started pulling the switchblade from her pocket. "Give your old man a hug." Stephan opened his arms towards his son and Nathan reluctantly excepted his father's embrace. It lasted a few seconds too long for Courtney, but she watched with a false smile. After what felt like hours Nathan finally pulled away and excused himself into his room.

"Alright. I'll get dinner started." Courtney announced and she stepped into the kitchen, her hand slowly taking her hand off of the switch.

"We'll talk when Nathan's in bed." Stephen said. He didn't need to say it loud for Courtney to hear what he said though.

She placed a smile on her face and turned around slowly, "Something wrong honey?" her voice was falsely cheery.

"We'll talk." he said firmly, like his word was law, and he raised the cigar to his lips, Courtney's cue to leave.

_"He's back again." Gwen said as Courtney stepped in. She smiled confidently._

_"I know he is. He's been here three times already, each time finding new ways to ask me for my number." Her smile grew wider and she leaned back against the counter and sighed dreamily. _

_"I know." Gwen grumbled, "I had to clean it off last time." she rolled her eyes and threw a dishtowel over her shoulder. "Who the hell asks for a number written in ketchup?"_

_"A romantic that's who." Courtney grinned and she grabbed the pot of coffee. "Now if you'd excuse me. I have a man to whip." she winked again, for the fiftieth time that week and she walked towards the man named Stephen the same way she did the first time. "And how has your day been Stephen?" Courtney asked and she poured the dark liquid into the cup. _

_"It would be a lot better if you'd join me." Stephen said innocently, and he held his hand out to the seat across from him. When Courtney looked unsure of herself he added, "No one else is here. I made sure to come earlier." _

_"So I've noticed." Courtney rolled her eyes and took a seat. He was right. There was nothing better to do. _

_"I've been meaning to ask you a few things…" his voice trailed off, and he traced shapes on the table with her forefinger. _

_"What do you want to know?" Courtney asked, leaning forward, just so he could see her cleavage. _

_"Everything." slowly he reached out her hand and inched it towards hers._

_"Everything?" _

_"Everything." his hand got a hold of hers, and her held her fingers gently. Courtney stared at their hands together, her caramel skin against his pale skin. She wanted to know what it would look like with their fingers laced together. She wanted to know everything…just like he said._

_The front bell rang, and they were taken out of their trance. The elderly couple hobbled to their table in front of the window. Reluctantly Courtney stood and looked apologetically at the man called Stephen. _

_"I've got to go." Courtney said and walked over to wait on the others. She could feel Stephen's eyes on her ass as she walked away, and gave it a little extra shake just for good measure. _

Dinner was awkward. Nathan ate up his food as fast as he could, shovelling it down his throat and drinking down his juice like he was taking a shot. Courtney said nothing as he did this, too busy thinking about what could happen later on after Nathan was tucked in for bed. Stephen though watched his son with slight amusement.

"Nate." Stephen's voice cut through the silence. His son looked over at him with giant chocolate eyes. The voice was serious, like a warning, "Why don't you have some ice cream…?" He suggested with a warm smile. Nathan looked up at his mother, who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay…" He mumbled and brought his plate up to the sink. Courtney stood up and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and grabbed the tub of Smarties ice cream from the freezer. Nathan said his thanks to both his dad and his mom and got himself two small scoops.

"Oh come on Nate." His dad said slapping his son affectionately on the back. "You can eat more than that, can't you?" He teased, his son shook his head though, not wanting to play along with the joke. He was still angry with his father for what he was doing to his mom. He may have been young, but he knew that the crying wasn't happy.

He finished up quick again, needless to say. Even though the ice cream was his favourite he just wanted to get out of there and away from his dad. So that's what he did.

Courtney continued eating even as her son left the room, looking down at the spaghetti she had made. It was awkward. But surely he wouldn't do anything, not when the counselling started tomorrow. How bad would that look if Courtney walked into the office with a black eye. If there was one thing Stephen hated more than disobedience it was looking bad.

"He's a little quiet, don't you think?" Stephen noted, looking out the door his son had just walked through.

Courtney shrugged. "He was pretty loud over at Sara's. Maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable speaking with people he doesn't know very well."

Immediately Stephen shot up, knocking his chair over. "What do you mean? I'm his goddamn father for Christ's sake! He should be speaking to me more than anyone." His face was red and veins popped out of his arms and neck.

Courtney cringed in fear and thought quickly how she could fix the situation. Slowly she walked to the back of her husband and wrapped her arms gently around his waist. "Silly," She mumbled into his back, "I only meant you two don't spend enough time together."

Slowly she felt him relax and he turned around and hugged her back. "Okay, I'll see what we can do about this weekend. Just me and him…"

--

In the end everything will be okay. If it's not okay, it's not the end

- Unknown

--

**A/N: Unlike Skeletons this story will have a lot of fluff laced inside. Anyways, please R&R!**


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

**A/N: Anyways, I lied. Duncan is here in this chapter, yay. Anyways, sorry for the long time updating people! I've been busy with Skeletons and other projects I've been working on.  
**

--

_She is fine and it's alright_

_She said your broken drowned and drunk_

_No one had ever felt like she did before_

_Before you._

_- Kristina, Howie Day_

The counselling, evidently did not work. How, Courtney already knew the answer to that one. Hell, Bridgette and Geoff knew the answer to that one but no one dared voiced it in hopes that it might help, just maybe. But the minute she allowed Duncan to be brought up she knew it was all downhill from there. How could she have been so stupid? The look in Stephen's eyes when she accidentally compared them, she knew that later that night…

Courtney inspected the damage done in a full length mirror, her stomach had a gross purple bruise on it, but nothing else really. After he slapped her across the face Courtney cussed him out and let it slip that Bridgette and Geoff would be listening, and if he touched her again the cops would be at their house to take his ass away. In his fury he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and rammed his fist into her stomach, letting her fall to the ground then walked out of the house.

"Mom!" Nathan cried as he burst through her bedroom door and flung himself around her legs. "Why is daddy angry?" he asked, his eyes locking onto hers, trying to seek out the truth in them.

"Shhh…shh sweetie. It's okay." Courtney said gently and lifted Nathan up into her arms, holding him tight against her chest. "Daddy's going to be okay. And then we'll be one big happy family. Just like on Rollie Pollie Ollie."

Nathan thought about it for a minute, brow furrowing as he contemplated them like those obscene…things. "But mom…" He said slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully. "We're not yellow." His big eyes filled with tears once more and Courtney pressed him tighter against him, unable to stop her laughter.

"You're right hun, we're not. What colour are we?" She inquired, cocking her heard to the side.

"You're the colour of George's poo." He said slowly, thinking about Bridgette's pale brown dog. Courtney couldn't help but smirk at that (and tried not to be offended)"And I'm normal." He said with a confident smile and nod. This time is was Courtney's turn to let her brow furrow.

"And what's normal Nathan?" She asked, trying to keep the bits of annoyance out of her voice.

"Being peachy coloured. That's what Jason in my class said." He said, proud to be able to show off his knowledge to his mother.

"Nathan." Courtney said seriously and placed her son down on her bed and crouched to his level, making sure to keep eye contact. This would be very important. "There is no such thing as a normal skin colour. Because everyone's different. You see."

Nathan nodded, though he didn't and Courtney sighed, he would understand it one day. But right now she was hurting and needed to call Bridgette; sore or not they were going to club tonight, because Courtney really needed to unwind.

_My heart was taken by you, broken by you, and now in pieces because of you_

_- Unknown  
_

--

"No Bridgette, I can't wear this." Courtney said and pushed away the glittering halter top. "It's too revealing. Stephen would kill me if he found out." She sighed and slipped into her black skinny jeans. Bridgette had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't comment on Stephen or roll her eyes.

"You should wear it!" Bridgette insisted and shoved back the shirt, "It looks so good with your skin…mine's too pale to wear it and if no one wears it tonight I'll die." She grinned and handed back the top, mentally jumping for joy when Courtney reluctantly took it.

"Fine. But don't post any of the photo's on face book." Courtney warned and turned the other way to take off her bra.

"Yeah, yeah." Bridgette rolled her eyes and smoothed out her short silver dress. "How do I look?"

Without looking Courtney answered, "Fabulous." As she tied together the two straps around her neck. "Shit, you sure about this? I mean…there's no back to this thing. Can you see anything?" Courtney asked and peered over her shoulder into the full length mirror.

"I think I see a pimple." Bridgette joked, and earned herself a sharp glare. "I'm kidding." She raised her hands in defence. "Alright. Make up and then we can get going."

_She puts on her make up, ready to lose herself tonight_

_She doesn't know and she doesn't care, what is happening when she isn't there_

_She'll just walk right out the door ,just like the night before_

_- She Doesn't, Me_

--

Courtney leaned sat with her back facing towards the bar and looked onto Bridgette and Gwen who were dancing with some random guys that they had met. Courtney -- being the responsible one nominated herself as being the designated driver, and just watched the action happen before her. Even though she wanted to go out there and have fun -- who would take them home when the night was done?

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked her.

"Just some water and ice would be good, thanks." Courtney said with a smile and turned back to her friends living it up. The bartender gave her the water and she sipped it thoughtfully as she muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm not good in these sorts of places."

Absently she fiddled with her wedding ring, slipping it on and off of her finger, wondering what would happen if she took it off. Maybe some long overdue magic that only happens in fairytales. Oh well. Taking a deep breath she slipped off the gold diamond ring and placed it safely into her pocket. She looked at her naked finger, there was even tan lines there she had been wearing it so long. 6 years since they first got married, and not once had she taken it off until now. It felt good -- it felt free.

"Hey gorgeous, can I buy you a drink." A slightly familiar voice said. Courtney turned around and stared into the teal eyes of no other than Duncan Cooper. Her eyes went giant and a second later Duncan's were too as he said. "Princess!" His jaw dropped. "Courtney Coleman! Kitten!" He repeated, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Actually it's Courtney Foster now." She corrected and took another sip of her ice water.

"Well sorry." Duncan muttered and rolled his eyes. But he didn't let that affect him for long and the smile was back on his face. "What're you doing here anyways? I thought you lived in Ontario…" His voice trailed off. Making small talk like this wasn't exactly one of Duncan's strengths -- especially over ear splitting music with rapid bass.

"I moved to Vancouver for college." Courtney said politely. "Bridgette and Gwen are over there dancing if you want to say hi."

Duncan shook his head and stared at her. She was beautiful. Older, more mature. She was the only girl that made him question his looks and charm. "Wanna dance with me?" he asked shlyly.

Courtney looked over to the dance floor again, then back at Duncan, and every bone in her body was singing. There was nothing more she wanted to do than stand up and dance with him until she couldn't feel anything but him. "I'd better not." Courtney said, "I'm designated driver tonight. Gwen and Bridgette will be happy to though."

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Dancing doesn't make you drunk princess." Duncan said and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. He spun her around then pulled her tight against his chest, just like in all of the old movies. All that was missing was the flowing dress.

Courtney hadn't danced with Duncan for years, and she had forgotten how good he was, and also how good she was. They moved to the beat in perfect rhythm loosing themselves in one another. Courtney could feel her heart banging away in her chest like a drum, but for the first time it was beating to it's own rhythm. She had forgotten how good it was to be around him, she forgot all of those things.

Duncan pulled her close and started grinding his hips against hers, and to his surprise she started following his lead, and it felt so bloody good. He pulled her as close as he could to himself, wanting every part of her, if only for that night. He watched her take off that wedding ring. It was the whole reason he came up to her. Though he had no clue it was this special CIT.

They danced until their knees were shaking with effort to hold themselves up, and they hobbled back over to the bar to get themselves a drink. Duncan just got a beer, and right as he was about to take a swig from the bottle Courtney grabbed it from out of his hands and took a long drink. He watched her with an amused smirk as she downed a fourth of the beer in one go. When she handed it back she wiped her mouth and stared at the bottle with dismay.

"Fucking monkey piss, ain't it?" Duncan laughed and he took a swig from the bottle. "I'll get you something else."

"Okay…" Courtney said and nodded. She waited a minute before Duncan came back and handed her a girly looking drink. "What is it?" she asked as she took a cautious sip. It tasted fine.

"Sex on the beach." Duncan said with a smirk as Courtney stared wide eyed at the drink. "I thought you might be down for it." He wiggled his eyebrows and received a playful slap from Courtney.

"Shut up Duncan." She said and took another drink from her alcoholic beverage.

Once she was finished Duncan snaked an arm around her small waist and said into her ear, "Let's go somewhere more quiet."

Courtney giggled, feeling the alcohol already. She hadn't had a sip of the stuff for 5 years now? Except for the rare glass of wine if she went out for dinner. "Duncan. I am not going to sleep with you." She said firmly and took a hold of his hand like friends do. "But you could buy me some pancakes. Then maybe I can forgive you for that." She smirked like he did.

"Babe." Duncan said seriously, "I will buy you anything you want."

It took awhile to hail down Bridgette and Gwen, and tell them that they would now be needing to take a cab home, since she and Duncan were on a quest to find the best pancakes in the world. Maybe Duncan had slipped something into her drink…?

Bridgette and Gwen both hugged Duncan and said their hello's and goodbyes before shooing the two off to have fun. Both were equally happy for their friend -- even if Gwen was a little bit jealous that Duncan didn't care to see her very much.

"I know a place where we can get the best pancakes ever." Duncan said to her once they were outside, and Courtney gave him a look where he knew she was giving him her full attention. Duncan put a finger to her lips and whispered loudly, "It's a secret princess. Just you wait."

They got to Duncan's car and Courtney allowed Duncan to gallantly open the door for her and even giggle when he made growling sounds. Duncan got in the other side and put the car into ignition, giving Courtney a slow smile that made her squeal. Despite Duncan's slightly drunken state he was perfectly capable of driving.

After around ten minutes he pulled up to an apartment building and parked his car inside, by that time Courtney was basically back to her sober place and narrowing her eyes suspiciously in Duncan's direction, who just shrugged and smiled back in his bad boy manner, swaying Courtney slightly in her decision to bark at him to take her back.

"I thought we were going to get the best pancakes in the world." Courtney stated, keeping a firm distance between herself and the very attractive bad boy.

"We are. I make them." Duncan said simply and led her to the elevator before she could protest.

_Even the best fall down sometime,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_- Collide, Howie Day_

_--  
_

**A/N: Anyways, that's chapter two. I realized I don't want this story to drag on too long. I'm sorry about all these stupid side projects, but I just can't help myself! Anyways, reviews for Duncan's awesome bad boyness.**

**Now&Forever**

**SweetHeroin**


	3. Days and Days

Damn I haven't updated in awhile, well hope this suffices for now. And guys seriously T_T my story 'Selfish Breathing' needs some more love, it's going to be such a cute story.

By the way, after I am finished writing Skeletons and Selfish Breathing I will be leaving this fandom. This is the last chapter of the story, I don't want to write until the end. The only reason that this is posted is because it was written awhile ago. Thank you those who reviewed and stayed with this story. Thank you for the kind words, but I'm done with this.

Courtney Says

By: Calamity Now

* * *

Courtney settled herself down on a rather tasteful sofa and glanced around the living room. His life had obviously changed since the last time she saw him in that little shack he had called his home. The walls weren't stained and painted a pleasant cream colour, she sniffed, sensing the touch of a woman. Without thinking her eyes scoured to his end table where there were a bunch of framed pictures and analyzed each one, searching for a pleasant looking one woman. Unfortunately there were plenty.

"My god Duncan. Your apartment is so nice. No spiders or cobwebs anywhere." She complimented and padded across the room to where there were school pictures of a young boy on the wall.

"Except for Scruffy of course." Duncan added in and peered over his shoulder, eyes locking onto Courtney's ass.

"Scruffy…?" Courtney repeated absently as she lifted one of the many crudely carved wooden figures on Duncan's desk. It was of a woman with shoulder length hair and mad hips, it took her a minute to realize that it was of her. She almost felt touched, but then realized that there were plenty of other wooden carvings of people, animals, and things on the desk.

"My tarantula. He's in the aquarium in the corner." Duncan called and glanced again, watching her admire the carvings he had made when they were dating. "Never knew I was talented, did you princess? The one of you sucks unfortunately because it was my first."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect." She called out somewhat annoyed and picked up another figure that looked familiar. "Oh…my…god. You carved Dexter?!" she cried in disbelief and carried the wooden sheep dog into the kitchen. "It looks just like him! My god, how did you do it?"

"Easy." Duncan said and smirked proudly at the little puppy. "I just took off whatever wasn't Dexter."

"You read a book!?"

"What…?"

"That line is from that book…Lucas! By Kevin Brooks. You actually read something! I never thought I'd see the day…"

To her surprise Duncan laughed as he placed another pancake onto a giant stack. "Yeah. Remember in grade 8 when I used to stick gum in your hair and stuff? I remember listening to you talk to Bridgette and Gwen about that damn book and how amazing it was. So I decided I would read it and tear it apart all week…" he trailed off as he poured more batter onto the pan.

"Why did you like to bug me so much?" she asked dumbly, expecting him to say 'you were a nerd' or 'easy target'.

"Because, I liked you." He shrugged his shoulders and flipped the batter. "In fact, I liked you every day of every year we were in school together. Starting from pre-school." He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice then mumbled under his breath attempting to figure it out. After a minute he gave a confirming nod and grinned.

"Then what? Ended when I left for college?"

Duncan kept silent and was very focused as he flipped the almost finished pancake, trying to ignore Courtney's seeking eyes. Hours seemed to have passed before he finally cleared his throat and tossed the last pancake onto a plate.

"Finito!" He cried and kissed his fingers. "Want to help me bring the stuff to the table?" He asked, glad to have an excuse to change the subject.

Reluctantly Courtney picked up the syrup and bowl of strawberries, eyes straying to Duncan's ass she moved to the table. He coughed and pretended not to have noticed. They both sat down at opposite ends of the table and silently chose what to put on their pancakes. It was almost awkward until Duncan finally cleared his throat and indicated his head to her pricey diamond ring.

"So Princess, shoot any kids out lately?" He asked casually, secretly trying to rile her up just a little bit.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did four years ago. His name's Nathan and he's gorgeous." She sighed happily and reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of her son.

Duncan took the picture of the four year old and smiled, he looked just like Courtney with the same nose and smile. His skin wasn't as dark as hers but a nice tan and shocking blue eyes that stood out in his face, obviously from his white half.

"He looks just like you. How's the husband? He treating you nicely?" Duncan said it easily, with no hints of suspicion but Courtney still jerked back slightly, shocked that he would ask such a thing.

She didn't want to lie to him, when they were dating there wasn't one lie between them. The night after a huge party Duncan confessed to making out with Heather and after Courtney confessed to have made out with Trent that same night. He told her every time he was going to do drugs, and told her afterwards about how much he hated himself, almost crying.

Courtney just smiled and raked her brain for anything that could change the topic, just like Duncan had done earlier. "What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life? I saw some pictures of pretty girls…"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Not at the moment. I haven't had a girlfriend in over six months…a few one night stands though…" his voice trailed off and he grabbed more syrup to drown over his second layer. "My god I'm the best at making pancakes." He said smugly and grinned.

"These are really good…okay. Why haven't you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking a lot lately. I was looking for a stand tonight then I ran into you." He smiled up at her with a smile that reached his eyes and Courtney vaguely felt her heart beat a little harder. "I may be missing out on some sex but…" he paused, and it looked as if he was considering his words then nodded to himself. "It's totally worth it."

"Still a charmer eh?" Courtney laughed and accidentally brushed his knuckles as she reached from some more strawberries.

"You know it babe." He winked, Courtney stuck a finger down her throat. "You seem different though you know. You've changed." He squinted his eyes slightly, as if trying to peer into her mind then relaxed, but Courtney didn't. Feeling her mind panic.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, finding it rather hard to pretend that she wasn't offended. What the hell was wrong with her as she was? And how the fuck did he notice?

"No…you've just…lost that flame you know?"

"What?! I have not lost my flame!" she insisted and her voice rose a few octaves. "What are you talking about?"

"You almost have pulled that stick out of your butt." He laughed and reached across the table, placing his hand over Courtney's fist in a friendly gesture. "Chill babe. It's nothing to be angry about. Some people just…can't go through life with as much passion as you had."

"Oh I have passion!"

They argued like that until they were finished eating, and couldn't think of anything else to argue about. Then Duncan got out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses, putting a couple of ice cubes in each and pouring only enough scotch in each glass to cover most of the ice cubs. Courtney took her drink but stared at it for a minute then glanced back at Duncan who was sipping his.

"Duncan…?"

"I want to catch up with you, princess. But I don't intend on listening to you bitch away sober." He grinned and clanked his glass against hers. "So, why don't you start. How long have you been so happily married?"

Instead of talking about her marriage she spoke about university, then adding in the part about her job and when she had met Stephen and how Gwen had wanted him so badly, even though she was Duncan's girlfriend.

"That bitch," Duncan had muttered as he started his second glass. A warm flush spread across his face and he nodded on listening to what Courtney was saying.

Then she asked Duncan about the years they hadn't seen each other and he described the dark times; being in a committed relationship and cheating on the girl the entire time. Watching his brother's life turn out to be so successful, while his continued down a dark shit hole. Then on a lighter note he mentioned his nephew, who was the boy in the pictures hanging from the wall.

Courtney was finishing her first glass as Duncan spoke about his nephew, and Duncan was done his second, his words slurring as he came to a conclusion.

They came up with a game after that of thumb wars, every time you lost you had to take a drink then talk about whatever subject the other wanted. They played for a long time. Duncan manoeuvred around Courtney's thumb and jerked his on top, pressing down on hers with as much strength as his thumb had.

"I ammmm the champppioonn, my friendd! Dun nuh dun dun! And IIII keep on fightinnnnngg tilll the enddddddddddddddddddddddd!" Duncan sang out proudly and waved his arms along with the song, "Nooo time fah looserz cuz I am the champpiooonnn….." he paused for dramatic effect. "Of the worrrrlldd!"

Courtney scowled and slapped his shoulder, hand slipping and running down his (bare) arm. Thatssnot fair." She declared and took a small drink from his glass. "And you better not have herpesh."

"Kay. Okay. I have…a quesstion." Duncan said seriously, "Doess hee…does he have a bigger dick than me?" If he did Duncan thought that he might just die. One thing he was always proud of was his 10 inch dick.

"Hess PUNY!" Courtney cried out and giggled like a maniac and Duncan joined her. "He can't - can't even fuck me he's so bad." She slapped his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "You…you were great! The best I've…had."

Duncan put his arm around her shoulders, "I ammm the chammpioonnn."

--

She woke up at around 4:30 am, drool dripping down her chin. Slowly she sat up and brushed her stringy hair out of her face and wiped away the saliva. Duncan was on the couch across from her with Scruffy crawling around on his shoulder, he seemed hardly conscious as the arachnid crawled onto his face and he mumbled something along the lines of,

"Bad killer spider."

"You know." Courtney interrupted, standing up and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. "Tarantula's poison isn't deadly at all." Slowly she reached out and held her palm out in front of Scruffy, and after some thought from the spider it crawled onto her hand. "They only hurt."

"That…is not fascinating at all." Duncan yawned and stretched out his arms. "You've been asleep for awhile…you were talking in your sleep about some guy…I dunno…" he sat up and made room for Courtney to sit down. "You want some Advil?"

"Noo…no. I don't want any drugs. I'll just suffer." She groaned and sank into the couch and Duncan's arm. "Why are you topless?" She asked as her cheek pressed against his skin, goose bumps forming under her touch.

"Because I got really warm after all the drinking. Now let me go to sleep woman." he said gruffly and wrapped his arm tight around her shoulders. "Because I've been staring at the wall for awhile."

"What?!" Courtney yelled and smacked his arm. "No you don't. You're going to stay awake and talk with me, because I haven't seen you in what? 7 years? And I have missed you, ya know."

"Princess…we can talk in 7 hours." He groaned and tried to roll her off of his arm so he could get up and move to the bedroom. Unfortunately for him Courtney decided to move onto his lap and placed Scruffy on his chest. "Noooo. Fuck off woman. I'm so tired."

"No way. Talk to me now. Remember the first time we spent the night together? We just stayed up the entire time talking, until the sun came up. It was wonderful."

Duncan laughed and waved his hand, "fine. But first you have to make me coffee."

"Fine."


End file.
